futurefandomcom-20200229-history
Jimmy Carter (Hairy Woodchuck's Scenario)
James Earl "Jimmy" Carter was born in Plains, Georgia on October 1st, 1924. He was known for being America's 39th president, serving from 1977 to 1981. Prior to being president, Carter was Governor of Georgia, and before that, he was one of Georgia's senators. After losing to Ronald Reagan in a landslide in 1980, Carter continued to play an active role in national affairs. He is widely regarded as having the most successful post-presidency in American history. He and his wife, Rosalynn, lived quite modestly despite their status. Jimmy Carter's post-presidency was highlighted by his successes with Habitat for Humanity, and the Carter Center, which he founded. In 2017, Carter teamed up with the four other living ex-presidents to help the victims of Hurricane Harvey in Texas. As the years passed, Carter continued to engage in public services that benefited many communities- not just in America, but around the world as well. He endorsed Elizabeth Warren in 2020, and was very critical of Donald Trump's administration. Carter made the opening speech at the 2020 Democratic Convention. He received praise for the energy and vibrancy he put into his speech considering he was nearing 96 years of age at the time. After 2021, Carter's health began to decline and he and Rosalynn made fewer public appearances. However, they still appeared at important events and gatherings. In 2022, Carter suffered a stroke in his home and was paralyzed from the waist down, and thus was confined to a wheelchair. In 2024, Carter became the first ex-president to turn 100 years old. He and his family had a small celebration at his home, before he made an appearance at his presidential library in Atlanta. Viewers were symbolically charged only 1 cent admission- as they were charged 99 cents the year before, 98 the year before that, and so on. The library humorously reset the cost to 1 cent rather than raise it to a dollar. Despite his advanced age, Carter still was as sharp as a tack, and wore a huge smile at the event. In 2025, Carter suffered another stroke. After this, he was almost completely confined to his own home, although he still made generous donations to Habitat for Humanity, as well as a number of other charitable organizations. In 2026, he and Rosalynn celebrated 80 years of marriage together. However, his health continued to decline and by late 2027, he was completely bedridden. Even then, he seemed to be in good spirits and his mental health was still nearly perfect. On December 16, 2029, Carter passed away peacefully in his sleep, at the venerable age of 105. Despite not being remembered as a great president, Carter's hugely successful post-presidency easily was able to shine through to people. His funeral had by far the highest attendance level in presidential history. Countless people showed up to pay their respects to such a generous and honorable man. Rosalynn passed away on March 7th, 2030- and she and her husband will forever have a special place in heaven. Category:People Category:Famous People Category:Hairy Woodchuck's Scenario